


The Love Doctor

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Dean has planned for Valentine's Day this year for months. It was approaching rapidly and nothing life threatening had happened to ruin it...until Dean catches a cold overnight. He quickly becomes agitated, trying to ignore the protests of both his brother and boyfriend to get some well earned rest and celebrate some other time. Cas doesn't understand the fuss. Dean has never been one for fancy dates. Little does he know that there's a ring burning a hole in Dean's pocket.





	

Cold. It crept into every inch of Dean’s skin as he lay shivering in bed. Cas was wrapped tightly in his arms, still fast asleep, and several layers of blankets covered them both. Dean pulled Cas closer, relishing in the heat he was giving off. He felt unusual, head pounding and body aching, but thought it could just be another hangover. He sighed, closing his eyes again in hopes of getting some shut eye before the events beginning in the morning.

Dean opened his eyes blearily nearly 6 hours later. It was 8:00, and Cas was gazing up at him. It was the first time he had slept in in years. The light filtering in from the hallway caused for his head to pound. He noticed that his nose and throat felt congested and his everything still ached. He groaned, rolling over. He could not be sick. It was Valentine’s Day, and he had promised Cas a special day.

Dean groaned, still shivering, and covered his eyes with his free hand.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, watching him concernedly.

“Yeah, sweetheart. ’s all good.” he said, voice hoarse.

Cas sat up, kissing his forehead for a moment longer than normal.

“You’re burning up, Dean.” he remarked, now placing his hand where his lips were a second earlier.

“I’m fine.” he replied, sitting up. Dean closed his eyes immediately, feeling a wave of unexpected nausea wash over him.

He lowered himself back down and pulled the sheets closer around him. Cas looked worried, which really made him feel bad. Their lives were already stressful enough, so he definitely didn’t want to add to it.

“Dean, you’re ill. You are going to stay in bed today and I’m going to take care of you.” Cas said persistently.

“But today’s supposed to be special.” Dean complained, trying again to sit up.

Cas pushed him back down and pulled the blankets back over him. He shivered harder. The semi-fallen angel had no idea what was wrong or how to treat it, though he had enough knowledge of humans to sense the basics of illnesses. Neither Dean nor Sam had been truly sick while in Cas’ presence, so he did not bother to study ailments or causes of sickness.

“Dean, you are aware that I am still not certain what the point of this holiday is and would much rather see you well.” Cas explained, allowing Dean to pull him closer.

“But Cas…” Dean whined.

Dean had never openly been one for romantic gestures. He never had anyone to share them with. As soon as he and Cas had gotten together something changed. He wanted nothing more than to make Cas happy. Small but very real gestures became more common as the two grew impossibly closer. He was a sap in the making, and Sam gave him all kinds of hell for it. However, they had never celebrated any of the traditional holidays excluding Christmas, so Cas was confused as to why Dean was so unrelenting today. Little did he know that there was a ring burning a hole in Dean’s pocket.

Sam sat alone at the map table, a second cup of coffee and his laptop in front of him. Cas joined him, sitting in front of the younger Winchester and readjusting his too big t-shirt.

“Hey. Where’s Dean?” Sam asked, glancing over his shoulder down the dimly lit hallway.

“He seems to be sick.” Cas said, tilting his head.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, now focusing fully on the angel.

“His head is abnormally warm, though he acts as if he is cold. Also, he sounds odd when he talks.” Cas explained, recalling the pitiful man he had just left.

“Sounds like he has a fever. It might be a bad cold.” Sam guessed, turning back to his computer.

“Does he require medical assistance?” Cas asked.

Sam chuckled shortly. “No. He should be fine by tomorrow or the next day, but you know he’s going to be a pain in the ass until he’s better.” he said, remembering the terrible whining when they were younger and Dean had caught the flu.

“I could try to heal him.” Cas offered, knowing it could drain him but thinking it was worth the risk.

“No, Cas. You’re weak enough as is. Dean will be fine. This is all normal anyway. He can suck it up for a few days.” Sam said, panicking slightly at his friend’s solution.

“Well, what should I do?” Cas asked.

Sam explained the basics and also how persistent Dean would be that he was fine. Cas knew then that it was going to be a long day.

Dean used his time without his angel in a way that he thought was wise. He shuffled out of bed, gripping the headboard for support and tried to ignore the aching in his bones. Once he was steadily standing, he threw his pillow to the side and grabbed the little black box that had been under it for the past four months. He was determined that today would be the day that he proposed, whether Cas liked it or not.

He dragged his feet to the bathroom, sticking the ring in the pocket of his pajama pants. he splashed water on his face, trying to wake up. He took a hot shower in a desperate attempt to gain heat. When he got out and dressed in the classic Winchester flannel, he found Cas waiting.

“Why are you up, Dean?” Cas asked crossing his arms.

“I’m fine.” Dean groaned.

It was just his luck that he sneezed right after his statement. Cas tilted his head as if to say ‘I told you so.’ Dean sighed, wiping his forehead with his hand.

“Sit, Dean.” Cas said sternly.

Dean reluctantly sat by his boyfriend on the bed, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I’m fine. I promise.” Dean said, closing his eyes. He had absolutely no intention of dozing off.

“Mhmm.” Cas said, poking him sharply in the side.

Dean shot up, realizing his mistake.

“I’m going to get you some medicine. Don’t get up.” Cas commanded.

Dean opened his mouth, but before a sound could be made, the door was closing behind Cas.

Dean’s stubborness continued for most of the day. No matter how terrible he felt, he insisted that he was fine. Cas didn’t buy it and made him lay down and down an aspirin. By the end of the day, Dean gave up. He had blown the day he had been planning for so long. Dissapointment filled him.

Dean was already back in his pajamas, and Cas was following him through the bunker in the middle of giving him a speech about how it was important that he just rest for a change. Dean walked into their room, sitting down on the bed. He fingered the ring that he had carried around all day. His headache had become increasingly worse, though everything else seemed to be a little bit better. Cas tilted his head, confused by the sudden change of heart.

“What, now you decide to sit down?” Cas asked exasperatedly.

“Yeah, Cas. I’m done.” Dean said, taking his boyfriend’s arm and pulling him down.

He wrapped Cas tight in his arms, not speaking. He felt, in a way, that he had let Cas down even though he had no idea of the hunter’s intentions.

“Get some rest, Dean.” Cas whispered, kissing him gently.

The small but meaningful gesture brought a sudden surge of confidence through Dean. He considered doing what he had wanted all along. They were never very formal or extravagant anyways. He untangled his hand from Cas’ hair, sticking it in his pocket and extracting the ring.

“Hey, Cas?” he asked, suddenly nervous.

“Yeah?”

“Um, I want to tell you why I wouldn’t listen to you today…” Dean said, trying to form the thoughts that he was so terrible at articulating.

“Okay.” Cas answered, waiting for an explanation.

“Cas, I really…um…I love you a lot. You know that? And this isn’t easy for me to get out but…you’re my whole world, Cas. Without you and Sammy I wouldn’t have a purpose. Um, I never want this - us - to change…” Dean stuttered, trailing off as he worked up the nerve to pop the question.

“What’re you saying, Dean?” Cas asked with wide blue eyes.

“Well, I wanted to do this a little more formally…a nice dinner or something. But…will you marry me, Cas?” Dean asked, holding the simple silver ring out to him.

Cas stared at him in awe. He was not used to human traditions and definitely not used to long, spoken expressions of love from Dean. After a moment, he was able to show his extreme happiness.

Cas crashed his lips into Dean’s, pouring his answer into the kiss. They moved in unison, smiling as they went.

“I love you, too.” Cas managed to squeak out, slipping the ring onto his finger.

They kissed once again and again, a new wave of sureness surged through Dean that was stronger now. He murmured hard to understand 'I love you’s’ between each kiss. they pulled away at the same time, just before Dean sneezed. He began to feel the ache again that he had woken up with.

“Hey, Cas? I think I’m sick.” Dean said, a grin spreading across his features.

Cas chuckled, reaching for a tissue from the nightstand and handing it to his fiance.

“It’s about time.” Cas said, still smiling.

Dean let himself be pulled into Cas’ arms, falling back into the warmth that he would now have for the rest of their lives and allowing himself some time to recover.


End file.
